Paper Swans
by kendollie
Summary: "Merida DunBroch!" the king announced as he read my name on the parchment he's holding. Everybody looks around searching for me: some with excitement and some with envy. I'm sure everyone is expecting me to shout out from joy and make a scene, but here I am frozen on my spot and thinking of a way to escape this madness. I never plan to marry anyone, especially the prince.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing from Disney and Dream Works as usual. I don't own any characters, except some in the future. I just love to mess up with them and twist their original lives. I only own some ideas in here.

Author's Note: Call me crazy, but I whip this story around two hours ago after texting with my boyfriend. Sooooo, just to tell you I write this pass midnight and any mistakes are unintentional. Anyways, I'm on vacation and I might be able to be productive.

* * *

Paper Swans

Chapter One

Sometimes life is not as it seems to. I longed for the day where everything is simple. Like you wake up early in the morning, get yourself together, go finish up your chores for the day , be right back at your cozy little house before dark, eat a warm dinner and then retire for the night. I miss those days, where I only need to be around of strangers when I need to pick up supplies or stock up for the harsh winter.

I hate this frivolous and aristocratic life. I hate this heavy dresses and tight corsets that I'm forced to wear and I hate the fact that I'm going to be wed to a lame prince, who can do good without me in his life.

"Milady, can you please open the door?" a small voice asked behind the large oak doors.

With a heavy sigh, I haul myself away from the bed and dejectedly open the door. "I'm running a fever and I have a headache," I said flatly, as I look at my attendant. She's a blonde woman with piercing blue eyes. Her features are soft, but at the same time, it is rough around the edges. How someone pulled it off? I don't know maybe she came from a very good bloodline, who ran unfortunate.

"Please, milady, I know that it's all new to you and you're just getting use to this life, but can you at least try to cooperate?" she asked tersely as she balled her hands on fist on her side.

I smirked after I laughed humorlessly. How can I cooperate when I don't like being in here in the first place?

"Tell me servant what's your name?" I asked her, pushing her to lose her temper at me. It must be insulting to her part. She was serving me, who was once poorer than a rat and being an attendant of the royal family is one of the highest 'honors' a commoner like us can have.

I watched her closely as she clenched her jaws. She straightens her posture and she flipped away the stray hair from her braid. I know I struck a nerve when I call her a servant. I also know how badly I do.

"It's Astrid milady," she said politely yet coldly.

I felt my lips stretched into a smirk. I have a feeling that if we met in a different circumstance we are going to be great friends. Too bad, she's pushing me to do things I don't wanna do and she's against my side.

"Tell them I want to rest. I'll meet them after lunch," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest and silently dared Astrid with my eyes to deny me what I want.

"You don't have a right to demand something like that!" she exclaimed to me. Her eyes wide and it's clear that she is holding her temper. "Don't you know how many women want to be in your situation now?" she continues.

Tch, I know how many woman wants to be in my position. I am aware when the baker and merchant's daughters whispered upon themselves how a red head daughter of a witch manages to win the lottery for the hands of the prince. I'm in there, right in their faces, when they started a humor how I did some spell and chants to win. How I sold my soul like they said just to win.

Ugh, as if I'm a gold digger and empty headed woman whose greatest dream is to marry the prince and pop him as many babies as she can. I never plan to be the royal baby maker. I never intended to marry anyone on the first note.

"You're so lucky. Some would kill to be in your place and you're acting high and mighty-"

"I'm the future queen, aren't I?" I asked her before she finished her sentence. "As the future wife of our prince, I can demand simple things like resting for a while especially when I feel sick, or I'm not allowed to do that servant?" I goaded her.

I know that I'm pushing it. I know that I'm being an arrogant woman, but I don't care. I don't like to be in here in the first place. She can marry the prince herself if she wants.

I looked at her with sharp eyes then. "Tell me something," I said to her as I watched her still fuming over what I said. From the looks of it, she is restraining herself from slapping me. I silently praise her in my head for her patience. I'm sure I will already gauge out my eyes if I'm in her situation.

"You want to marry the prince, don't you?" I offhandedly asked in an accusing tone. I only meant it to be a rhetorical question. An innocent question used to rile her up more, but as I saw her reaction, the way she instantly snapped her mouth and how she gulped nervously. I figure out that there is something more to it. I don't know yet what is it. It's obvious that she's controlling her emotions and not letting as much as she already did.

"I'm sorry milady. I will tell your highness that you are not feeling well. Please, take rest inside your quarters. I will come back with tea and some warm porridge," she said a little too quickly and like that, she just disappears.

I softly close the door as I plopped down on the bed again. Soft giggle escaped my lips as I realized that I haven't let her inside my room in the first place. Damn, I'm not really a princess material, but it's alright. What else would people expect from the blood haired daughter of a witch?

At the mention of my mother, I pulled my necklace from my neck and I lovingly touch the small pendant, one little girl with wild red hair and an old woman with curly white hair perfectly carved and painted in a smooth wood. What an irony, the rumored witch's daughter is now the future queen. With a small laugh, I realized why they doubt I use magic at the first place.

* * *

Author's Note: I honestly don't know what comes into my mind before, while and after writing this. LOL, since I already finished it I thought I might as well post it in here. If it gets positive feedback, I might give this a deep thought, when I'm in the right state of mind. Anyways, tell me what you have in mind about this on a review. Thank you for wasting your time in reading this crap, HAHAHAHHAHA.

SHOUT OUT!If anyone is interested, I'm thinking about collab writing. Just review or pm me if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from both How To Train Your Dragon and Brave. I'll kill to own both of them you know. HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Author's Note: I still don't know where I'm going with this story. I can see what I want, but I still can't picture the whole of it. Anyways, this is more of a filler chapter. I can't think of any substantial details and I want to write a chapter that I can bridge with the chappie that contains the somewhat explanation part.**

 **By the way, just pretend you didn't see any mistakes if you manage to find one, which I sure you'll do. This is a freshly written chapter still hot from my laptop, so any mistakes are unintentional. I'll edit them later, when I see them. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Everything is fine. My dress looks decent on me. I don't look like someone who only hunts and set up snares to have something to eat. I look at my reflection and I'm surprise to see myself looking fragile. I looked like porcelain that cracks easily. I can't believe how a change of clothing can affect someone's appearance. I'm wearing a dark sea green dress that is snug on my waist, but with the skirt part flowing freely.

Even though I don't like to be here, I'm still nervous about being on the royal family's presence. The king and the queen seem kind and warm. They both welcome me when I came in here. The only one I haven't met yet is the prince.

Of course, I saw a glimpse of him before, but I never really had a chance to look at him or even talk to him personally. All I know is that he takes off a lot from his mother than his dad based on the family portrait I saw on one of the hallways.

A loud knock break me from my reverie. The closed door suddenly opens and a tall woman with sharp attribute enters. She scrutinized my features from my head to toe with her pointed eyes. She even looks bored at first, but a few seconds pass and her lips split into a smirk.

I set my face on stone and look blankly at her. I can't believe that someone can easily open my room without my permission.

"Oh, you don't look like you just rolled out of bed like she warned me," she said as she nodded her head a little bit, the two long braids on the side of her head bobs in synch with her small nods. "Well, of course, except your hair. It's like someone lights a fire cracker on it."

"I'm Ruffiana Thorston, but don't dare call me by that stupid name. Ruffnut will do," she continues on a rough voice with a stressed distain on her birth name. "Astrid said that she has a problem with keeping you on control. So, my cousin asked me to help you get ready until you warm up to everyone," she explains as she plopped down on my bed as if she owns it.

"Well if someone told me that you're not a local I will though that you're one of those snobbish highlanders. At least you're not ugly," she said as she rested her long chin on the palm of her hand. Ruffnut continues to watch me like a hawk and it's making me a little bit uncomfortable.

I being irritated is the simplest way to put it. I raised my brow still not saying anything. I then realize that she carries an aristocratic aura on her. She moves carelessly and somewhat unlady like, but everything is still carried with preciseness. Oh, she must mean that her cousin is the prince. Great, just great.

"Hey, are you not going to say anything? You can act like a sickly sweet slow minded harpy and I wouldn't care," she said as she played with her fingernails and stretched her long legs in her front like a bored child.

"Merida DunBroch, the woman everyone will kill to be in her position," I said flatly, as I crossed my arms on my chest. I don't know what came to me and I used Astrid's own line to describe myself. Well, it is true in the first place.

I'm surprised when she suddenly laugh. It's a loud one. She actually sounds like a hyena. A big grin stretches her thin lips. "I don't know why everyone is having a hard time with you. You're funny and straight forward," she said as she straightens and crosses her legs.

I feel a little smile wiggling on my lips. I haven't really have a decent conversation with anyone since I came in here. "I can't blame them. Only a few appreciates my humor," I said as I sat on a small cushioned stool in the front of the vanity mirror. I honestly don't know anything that was laid in there except from the bottles of perfume and hairbrushes.

I hear a gentler laugh from her. After a few rustling sound of fabric and footfalls, she's standing right behind me. I watch her reflection as she bites her bottom lip and stares hard at my hair like it's the first time she see something like it.

"What?" I snap at her feeling a little bit conscious on the way she's looking at my locks. I tame it the best that I could do and she cannot force it to behave more.

"Oh, nothing, I just don't know how to fix your hair. Honestly, I can style the king's beard easier than this," Ruffnut jokes offhandedly as she lifts a strand of my hair.

I felt myself grinning at her joke. "Well, we can leave it like that," I comment as she twists my hair in different angles. I don't have an idea how that would help her. It's messing my hair even more actually.

"Yeah, and let everyone drown on your hair as it fly around the places," she said sarcastically as she moves into my side and braid my hair with expert and nimble fingers.

"As if anyone will care," I whispered. I sit still as she made her way into my sorry excuse of hair. I'm surprised that she hasn't yank my hair on accident. "You're good at this," I praised her as she is about to finish.

"I know," Ruffnut said as she ties the end of the braid with a piece of white ribbon. She gets the comb and carefully treads it on my hair that's not a part of the braid.

"You look pretty," she praised me and a blush graced my cheeks.

I thought I look like a porcelain doll a few moments ago, but gazing at my reflection, I don't recognize myself at all. I'm an entire different person.

With shaky hands, I tentatively touch the headband braid Ruffnut did. "This is not me," I whispered softly. Gone is the witch's bland and messy daughter. It then hit me how real everything is. How my life slowly changes to fit the new life thrown into my way.

I heard Ruffnut sighed. She pats my hair and gives me a small smile. I have a feeling that she's trying to comfort me. "It's still you Merida. It's just that your circumstances have change," she said as she set downs the hair comb and pulled me into a full-length mirror, my average frame is dwarfed by hers.

"You're tiny."

"No, I'm average. You're just huge and you wear heeled boots."

"Touché, anyways the dress looks fine. You look more than decent if you'll ask me," Ruffnut commented more on herself than to me. I just stand still. I'm glad that she's not forcing me into corsets like the other attendants. Well she's an aristocrat and not really an attendant, she might know how difficult it is to move with that kind of body restraint.

"How old are you? You still have the baby cheeks old women like to pinch," she said as she lightly pinches my left cheek.

I slap her hand away and caress the sore spot on my face. "I'm turning 17 on the early week of winter," I growled at her. She looks surprised when I told her my age.

"You're almost six years younger than us no doubt they can't take a hold on you," she said. "Anyways, maybe you'll be able to gain some few inches before you're eighteenth winter or I'll get you some heeled boots."

I rolled my eyes at her joke and I dust away the invisible lint on my clothes. I still don't like to be wed to the prince and I don't plan to be still in here on my eighteenth winter. I'm going to talk my way out of this today and if I can't I'll make a plan to escape this madness. I'm not a princess material and I'll never be one.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Ruffnut said to me. I think she misinterpret my reaction as worry. I don't bother to correct her. It's good that she thinks I'm fretting over this.

"Maybe. Are we going now?" I asked her. I want to get this over. I miss my life outside. Three days of being inside the castle is getting on me.

"No, I'm going to go now while you wait for your future husband," Ruffnut said with a wink. With a huge grin, she patted my head like a kid. "Go on and knock him off his feet little faery," she added as she laughs on her own joke.

"That is not funny Ruffnut. Come on, I want to get over this," I said as I glare at her.

"I'm serious. My job is done here. Uncle is furious at him when he is not in there when they welcome you. He also thinks that it's a good idea so you'll have time together," Ruffnut explained.

I gulp nervously. She's serious. I don't want to know anything about the prince and I'm sure he also don't care about me. He is also force to marry me like I'm forced to marry him. He must have some force of reluctance inside him. Oh, if my plan to talk myself outside this doesn't work I'm going to talk about this matter to him.

"Hey, Shorty, don't get too excited," Ruffnut commented. I don't know what's her problem with my height. I'm not that short in the first place. I'm average.

"Okay, I need to go. Don't worry, I think you're both perfect together," I raised my right brow at that and she shrugs.

"Oh, the sarcastic prince and his stubborn little bride. I'm excited on what's going to happen next," Ruffnut sing songs as she made her way outside. That girl is crazy.

So, I'm here on my room alone waiting for my future husband. I sigh as I watch the sun rays glittered on the glass window. I hope that my plan would work.

I get out of the big room and I waited outside the hallway. Few seconds passed and still no sign of the prince. Why they must ask him to escort me? Ugh, I don't get the royalties logic.

I still can't believe that I'm still not dreaming. Just three days ago, I'm still thinking how lucky I am when one of my snares and traps successfully caught a huge ash colored rabbit for the first time and now... I stop myself from sighing for the umpteenth. Life always goes against what you want, right?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I still don't know half of what I'm doing. Hahaha, thanks for everyone who read, follow, favorite and review this story. You all make my day. Anyways, thank you again for anyone that continues to read this sorry excuse of a fanfic. I'll promise that I'll make this a better one if you review and give me your thoughts. I'm open to any suggestion since I haven't really have an outline for this. It's still an open story without a real direction and I'm a little bit ashamed to say that, hahaha.**

 **By the way, I answer every review I get. If you have an account, I answer it via PM and for those guests I always make an effort to answer your questions at the end of the chapter. Anyways, thank you again for the support. Please continue giving those little tokens known as review and I'll be happy. :D**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 1:Haha, here I am continuing this. Thank you for thinking it's good. :-)**

 **Guest 2: Sorry for making you confused. I don't know if you'll still reading this or if you'll wait for an update, but I think I can explain most part of this story on the next chapter. :D**

 **Noctus Fury: Aww, you miss me? Haha, I miss yah too bro! XD**

 **For the first time your guess is correct. Hahaha, I'm actually tempted to change the prince's identity when you guess it right. XD Do you really need to ask who will marry Hiccup? Of course, it's moi. Okay stop staring oddly at your screen it's a joke. Anyways, I figure out that the characters put in the description are arranged alphabetically, so Astrid name first then followed by Hiccup and so on. I already fixed it so you'll see who will end up with who.**

 **Really? "Always have. Always will." I know man. I know. Haha, I'm going all star wars on you now. Anyways, I'm flatter to the nth degree. I feel so adored now XD. By the way, is that a quote from a book or what? LOL XD**

 **Of course, you're not nagging. I remember a year ago that I thought you're a girl, it's already a year eh? To be honest I don't know when I'll update them. I don't put it on hiatus, so just wait when a pretty little new chapter pops on those stories. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you can recognize. Either Disney or Dream Works owns them.

Author's Note: Sorry guys I'm already done with this chapter last Sunday, but my laptop crashed and I only got it fixed last night. Anyways, here's the new chap. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Heavy foot falls echoed in the hallway. I lazily straightened up and bit my bottom lip. "Here comes nothing," I whisper as I catch what I assumed as the prince shadow in the corner.

This moment is maybe one of the most antagonizing times of my life, it seems like everything is on slow motion and I can feel my fingers shaking from nerves. Actually, it can happen faster than I want, but as always fate isn't on my side.

I stare hard at the corner where he will come from. I count the seconds, but still no one come. I haven't seen anyone. Ugh, maybe I'm just imagining the footsteps I heard a few moments ago. I'm about to take a calming deep breath when I heard a crass cursing.

"Oh, come on don't be a damn coward. Have some guts man. You're the prince, you can do this," I heard a deep voice says from the corner. Then a very flustered prince who's tugging his hair towards his face welcomes me. He looks like a child reluctantly following his parents order on the way he's carrying himself.

I looked at him with raise eyebrow and he stops on his tracks. A multitude of expressions crosses his face starting from shock, to horror, to embarrassment and finally to mortification. His pale face with a dusting of freckles suddenly turned into fifty shades of pink.

I don't have an idea what came into my mind, maybe it's his priceless expression, but I laugh right then. I can't control myself. All my nerves start to disappear right away. He actually looks like a volcano ready to burst.

I know base from the rumor that the prince is a shy type, but I don't expect him to be like… this. He should keep his ranting on himself. A new round of laughter burst from my lips. I learn a new lesson. Don't ever talk to yourself even though you think no one is around the hearing area.

"Are you not done laughing?" he asked softly that I almost miss him.

I tried to control my laughter right then. I take a few calming breath and gave him a tiny apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," I said sheepishly not going complicated on my apology.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. His cheeks are still flaming red from embarrassment. I feel somewhat guilty from laughing at him.

"I'm Merida DunBroch, your highness," I said to him with an awkward copycat of the curtsey I saw some maidens do on town dances. Anyways, I haven't been in one though.

"Henry Haddock, milady," he said with a small bow at me. I suddenly snapped into reality and heaviness of my situation when he dropped his title. The situation becomes too real. I will marry this person if I haven't stopped it as soon as I can.

I gulped nervously. It seems harder to speak out your mind when you are seeing them in person. I clenched my fist. No, I don't need my nervousness over come what I want. I will still fight for my freedom. I never want to be wed to this prince, or to anyone for that matter. I'm a free soul I'm never meant to be tie in any marriage.

"Is there a problem?" he asked nowhere and I realized that I'm still clenching my fist. He is watching me curiously. I noticed that he is about to reach for my clenched fist, but he retracted his hand right away and simply shove it in his trouser's pocket when he noticed I'm looking at it sharply.

I smile a little and shrug. I glanced at him and tilt my head on my side, "No, everything is fine, your highness," I awkward fiddled at the sleeves of my dress.

He sighs and ruffles his already messy auburn hair. His throat bobs as he clears his throat. "I'm sorry. You're not supposed to see me losing myself a few moments ago. It's bad for my already rocky image," he said lightly. "Shall we keep going? We don't want them to wait for us," he said smoothly and I nod.

I'm slightly shock at his smoothness. The flustered man is gone in just a couple of minutes. Well, what can I expect? He is the prince. He needs to at least have some charismatic quality on him. I'm sure he has a few lesson about 'how to make any women weak on your knees'. I snicker, as if that will have its effect on me.

I then notice that he is offering his left hand to me. I glanced at him questionably. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to hold his arms. He nods softly at me and I tentatively hold his wrist with my left hand.

I heard him chuckled softly. I look at him and he just shrugs and stares at my hand clasped around his wrist. I'm about remove my hand right away, but he held it there with his other hand.

"It's alright if you're comfortable with holding my wrist," he joked lightly. I feel my face turning a brighter shade. The prince then lead me in the castle.

I then notice our great height difference. He has a longer stride than I do and I have a little bit of trouble with his pacing. It then came to me that I only reach his shoulders. He is almost a foot taller than I am. Is everyone in here that tall? I remember Ruffnut's joke about me being a shorty. "You're all just a bunch of giants," I mumbled as I stared at the floor and I try to lengthen my strides.

"…bunch of giants?" he asks me amusement tingeing his voice.

I nod at him, my red hair bobbing on my sides. "Ruffnut made a joke about me being unfortunately shorter than her. It seems that the height runs in the family," I explained.

He nods and smile shyly at me. Then his face turns into a crimson color. "I'm sorry, am I walking too fast?" he asked then he slowed his pace and smile sheepishly at me.

I feel the corner of my lips tugging into a small smile. I'll admit that the prince is a nice person, a fresh change to the rude men n the town who done nothing, but insult my mom or me. I really need to do anything so we are not going to end up marrying each other. He deserves someone better than me.

We walk for some minutes, turning into corners and walking into long hallways. The castle is a lot calmer than the first time I came in here. I only manage to see a few servants doting the hallways. Both of us remain silent. I can only hear the soft pattering of my shoes and his boots on the marbled floor.

We suddenly stop in the front of a large door. I remove my hand on his wrist and he opens the door carefully.

The aroma of tea and the sugary scent of cookies lay on a small coffee table wafted through the air and welcomed me when I stepped in the room. The room is larger than mine and the furniture looked more sophisticated. Nevertheless, what really catches my attention is the gigantic set of windows overlooking what I assume as the queen's infamous garden.

I suit myself in one of the flush seat and I tried to sit as lady like as I can. I want to look like a decent woman when I speak to the king and queen. I don't need them to belittle me when I decline and turn down the proposal. I want them to take me seriously.

I fiddle with the skirt part of my dress when I realize that Prince Henry is still standing at the door and staring on something. I follow his line of sight and I see Astrid carefully setting the flowers. I raise my brow. I'm about to give it a deeper pondering when I hear a light scraping of a seat against the floor.

"It seems like our king and queen aren't here yet," he said as he pops a cookie in his mouth. He gesture then to the plates of sweets. I shrug at the offer. I sit straighter and I carefully set my expression.

"I don't want to marry you," I said to him, looking straight at his green eyes.

Author's Note: I have a clear image where this story will go. I'm so excited! Thanks to everyone who bothers to read this, especially to those who follow, favorite and review! Don't forget to review on this chapter. LOL, I sound so demanding.

* * *

Guest Review:

Noctus Fury: Sooo, I'm a sly fox now? XD

I know that it's not a quote. It's just a rhetorical question. :P

Now about the quote "Always" I think it's more associated with Snape than Peeta. Haha, anyways, the only thing that I remember Peeta said is his "real or unreal" questions in the book. Lol, I actually planned to write first for Hunger Games section instead of Brave X HTTYD. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any property of Disney and Dream Works. Come on guys, if I own them I already have them pair up right from the start.**

 **Author's Note: This is the second version of this chapter. I'm almost done with the first one but I stumble down the stairs. Yeah, yeah I'm a klutz sometimes. Thankfully no broken bones just sore hips and legs and bruises here and there. Unfortunately my laptop took most of the damage and my laptop is on laptop's heaven together with windows xp, internet explorer and well, all dead computers.**

 **Hahaha, enough of me, here's the fourth chapter and I hope you enjoy. It's on Hiccup's POV guys. Hahaha, I can't rewrite it on Merida's POV without remembering my unfortunate experience with the stairs. Okay, okay, on with the chappie. I sneak writing it on my mom's laptop. XD**

 **P.S. I reposted the chapter. Sorry for those who read the chapter with the codes. I don't know how those codes get in there in the first place. Again my apologies. :)Special thanks to _Hoytti_ for pointing out there is a problem with the chap. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

"I don't want to marry you."

Those six words rings in my mind over and over again, like a rotten eggs' taste that you just cannot remove easily from your tongue. I look stupefied at the woman who's in front of me. I'm thanking the heavens that she didn't say that with mother and father in here. Doesn't she realize that she could die if she does that?

I stand up and stare hard at her. I want to understand what's going in her mind. Am I repulsing or what? I thought I've been a little bit charming enough with her even though I have trouble in keeping the ladies' man act my father insisted me to learn. Or should I say force me to learn?

"Astrid, please leave us. Tell mother and father I give my future bride and queen a tour in the garden," I say a little tensely. It's a good thing that Astrid is the one in here while this red head is having a tantrum. Well it is not much of a god thing, but… Never mind I need to fix this first. I don't want any woman's blood on my hand.

I heard Astrid's curt reply and like a bubble she's already gone. I pinch the bridge of my nose and curse a few times.

"Do you know what are you saying?" I ask her helplessly as I started to pace around the room. "Do you have a death wish or what? I know that this is all new for you and all of this must be overwhelming for you, but you are being unfair," I tell her as I stop right in her front.

She glares at me and crosses her arms on her chest. Even though her eyes are a soft baby blue color I can see the fire in there. She only stares with me with those blues and I feel myself calming a bit. Maybe I'm over reacting.

"Do you have someone else you love outside?" I asked softly. Maybe that is it. I cannot imagine marrying anyone if I already have someone who owns my heart.

With a big sigh, I closed my eyes and let myself fall back in a heap in the chair I'm sitting a few moments ago. Am I that unlucky? I'm the prince and I have almost everything I want and needed in life, but I'm a big failure on things that matters.

I gingerly open my eyes and I see her staring at the windows. It is hard, no, it is sure a pure agony. I cannot imagine what will I do if I'm forced to marry someone I'm not in love with when I already have a person I wanted to cherish my whole life with.

Merida sighs and she walks towards the window. She just stands right there and stares outside. Her hair is gently swaying on her side. "I'm not in love with anyone," she says, "I'm just not ready to be married to anyone," she explains.

I then notice how young she looks. Her flushed cheeks are still rounded with those stubborn baby fats. Her features are still not that mature. Beneath those layers of dress she is forced to wear, she is still a budding woman.

"You know I cannot do anything about it," I told her with a big sigh.

It is true. There is no turning back from this. My father is a hard headed man. Once he set his mind into there is no way out. You only need to listen and do what he wants. My mother is a reasonable woman, she would sympathize with Merida, but she'll never cancel this wedding. She's waiting for this day since the day she gave birth to me.

And me, I… I can't exact call the wedding off. I'm the only child and I haven't done anything that my parents would be proud to call me their son. I have a feeling that if I have a younger brother and he is more worthy than me then he'll be the next king.

I can always hear my father snide remarks about my lousy combat skills. How I can't hold any weapon right. How much of a big disappointed I am. I'm the lame prince and this is the only thing my father is expecting me to do right.

"Of course, you can do something! You're the prince. I'm sure you can call this of. You're only force to be I this like I do," Merida says as she looks at me expectantly.

Does she really think all of it is that easy? Yes, I'm only force to be wed to her like she is to me, but this is my only chance to prove I can do something right.

"It's not that easy. You don't know what you are saying," I said to her helplessly.

"Yes it is. All you have to do is call it off," she insisted as she clasps her hand with mine and pleas me with her eyes.

I remove my line of sight from her. I hate to see her disappointment. I hate to see those baby blue eyes losing its hope on me, like everyone does.

"It's not easy like you thought. This is my only chance. I need to be married to you or everything will crumble down," I told her softly.

I couldn't bear to see her expression. I understand her reluctance. She' still young and she can still do a lot of things in her liking and now she'll be bind to me all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but our marriage is inevitable," I said.

I hear her sigh and slump down on a chair. She brings her knees on her chest and rock herself slowly as if comforting herself. I want to touch her, but I have a feeling I shouldn't.

I crouch right in the front of her and gently tilt her head so she's looking straight into my eyes. Tears of frustration are ready to burst in her eyes and I wanted to wipe them away. I chuckled bitterly. I'm so great at making everyone disappointed. How pathetic of me.

"Please, I'm sorry I cannot help you. I will if I have a power to do so, but you know this is one of the most important traditions of our kingdom."

"I don't care about traditions," she snaps at me, "I want to get back home and live like how I use to a couple of days ago."

"I stare hard at her not really saying anything. There is no reasoning with her at all. I sigh and stand up. This is hopeless. She's like my dad. A hard headed person who can be selfish when it comes to what they think is right and how things are.

"Come on, we'll continue this on the garden," I said dejectedly.

I really hate my life right now. Why couldn't I have a wife who is willing to kiss my every word or at least is grateful to marry me instead of this woman with stubbornness issue?

"I'm the witch's daughter," she whispered softly.

I feel my whole world stop. She stares into me and I know she's serious.

She cannot be the witch's daughter. She cannot be her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Dun dun dun. Cliffhanger level 999+. LOL, sorry everyone I badly needed to cut it in here. Hahaha, thanks for all the love and for reading this. All you're reviews soothes those purple and ugly bruises. XD Okay, I need to stop telling you guys to baby me.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to review and tell me what's on your mind. Sorry if I butcher the chapter. Hahahahaha, but I feel that Merida is not much of a badass like she thought she is. Remember that she doesn't grow up like the Merida we know in the movie. Her life is waaaaayyy different from the original like Hiccup's.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry if I only write short chapters, but I kinda figure out that I'm more consistent with updating when I' only doing short chaps. :D**

 **Guest Review:**

 **Noctus Fury: I badly needed to read all of those ideas in real stories! Man, they are great. Haha, you're actually the cause of this super early update and the accident in the stairs. You better make it up with me. :P Hahaha, write the WWII AU and let me read it and I'll be super happy. :D lol, all of them are great, but I really want to read the WWII AU. I want to write on months back, but I'm no good with battle scenes and blood.**

 **BlackCheetah: I know what you're doing. Hahaha, anyways, don't mind me I'm just a crazy person. So, here's the chapter. I'm really hoping you like it. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave and How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

"I'm the witch's daughter."

I finally told him. That's my last straw and I'm sure if this doesn't work then talking my way out of the impending wedding is not an option.

I mean how can he, the prince, marry the daughter of the woman who not only let the highlanders stay in her house while the kingdom is on war with them, but also help them hide until it's safe for them to go? I'm the sole evidence of my mother's betrayal. She had me while she's helping our kingdom's enemy to hide.

That's why I look slightly different from everyone. Why we live in the side of the forest. Why we don't go to village festivals and other celebrations. Why everyone treats us badly. Why we are an outcast.

I don't even understand why my name was put in the wedding lottery. Yes, I'm included in the age range and the war between the highlanders and us are long been settled, but my mother and I have been still living under the scar of what she had done. I'm not supposed to be included to list of names the prince has to marry. It's more than fine with me if I have nothing to do with this kingdom.

Tsk. Maybe that's why everyone is starting the rumors again. They still doubt why my name is included and why I'm picked among hundreds of more legible maidens.

I notice the prince staring at me with surprise. Well, I don't know if it's better or not. I just stare back at him. I don't know what is running on his mind. I'm only hoping that he will consider cancelling the wedding.

"Y-you're h-her," he whispered. His deep voice is trembling. He walks towards where I am sitting and he touches my hair gently with a soft and melancholic smile. His touch is so light, like his afraid that I will break when he applied pressure on it.

I continue to stare at him dumbly. I don't know what he is talking about. He knows me? But how? And why he only remembers me when I told him I'm he witch's daughter? What's exactly happening in here? This is turning the opposite way of what I wanted.

"They cut your hair so short then. I thought you're a little boy," he said bitterly as he played with my hair.

I feel my eyes dilated and a cold feeling seeps from my spine as memories from the past started to haunt me. I feel the beating of my heart stops. How does he know all about that? Who's this prince really is? Why does he know so much?

He crouches down right in front of me and he started to unfasten the button of the right sleeve of my dress. I pulled my hand away from him. What is he doing?

"Who are you?" I asked him. I'm searching his face and I looked straight into his green eyes. I then realize that those eyes are familiar. I can't exactly tell why, but it felt like I'm forgetting something important.

He chuckle softly and he pulls my arm towards him softly. "You're still young then and it was years ago. It's no doubt I don't recognize you and you don't remember me," he said as he successfully unbuttoned the sleeves of my dress.

I let him do what he's doing. My brain is starting to get numb in thinking where I met him. Why he seem to know me.

I flinch and pry my hand away when he touched the scar on the upper right part of my arm. Why does he know about it? I search his eyes for an answer and he avoids my questioning gaze. His stare is fixed on the burned scar of my flesh.

"I'm sorry. I must stop them as soon as I can. I'm sorry that I'm too afraid to do anything at first," he said.

I feel my head started to spin. Why does he know about it? I... I'm confused. This shouldn't happen. He is the last person on the list to know what happen to my mom and I twelve years ago. He... He clearly knows about the pyre, about my hair being cut off and the scar.

No, no only three persons know about it. I heard him sigh. I look up at him, at those familiar green eyes. Those eyes… I'm sure I've seen it before.

I tightly close my eyes as I tried to remember where I exactly saw those pair of greens. Memories from years before flashes right before my eyes. They are foggy and the images are unstable and unclear like the murky waters in the forest on rainy days. Try as I might I can't exactly remember anything. I want to, but I can't.

"Come on, it's fine. Everything's alright," I heard him say as he clasps his hands on mine.

Those words, those words… I heard them being said to me before, but with it coming from a boy who's voice still have the high chirp on it.

Tears prickled my eyes. I feel the ghost of fire licking my skin and burning my left arm, the snipping sound of my hair being cut off and the screams of my mom begging everyone to let me live... to save me.

Like a punch in gut, I realize that it is him. That the prince is the boy who called the castle guards to stop the pyre, where my mom and I were supposed to be burned alive.

I clenched my eyes tightly. All of those suppressed memories flood my mind. The nightmare starts to play and unfold itself. I can smell the smoky scent of burning woods, hair and… flesh.

I pried my eyes open and took big gulps of air. I felt a rough hand on my cheek and I realize then that I'm crying.

I push the prince's hand away on my face. I roughly wipe my face with the sleeves of my dress. I want to hide from him, to go to place where he'll never see me.

I hate it. I hate the fact that he saw me breaking down and feeling helpless. I hate the fact that he knows me more than I want to. And I loathe that he's the one who saves us years ago.

How can I be rude to him and break his rule when I owe him everything? When I owe him the life I have now? I know that life I'm saying is one of the worst, but I'm still living. I'm still breathing. My mom and I are not burn alive like we are supposed to.

I sneak a glance at the auburn haired man with me and I see him watching my move closely. I quickly averted my gaze and stare hard at my hands. I don't know what I'm going to do now.

I heard him sigh and nervously shuffle around. I don't bother to see what he is exactly doing.

After the soft creaking of wood, sun light streams into the room. I squint my eyes from the sudden exposure to the bright light.

"Do you want to see the garden?" Prince Henry asked me awkwardly.

I nod and nervously gulp. I walk slowly towards him. So, what will I do now?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Things are going to be complicated starting from now. A huge thanks for all of your support. Reviews are a huge bonus and I'll really appreciate it if you share what's on your mind.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Noctus Fury: I'm not going to push you to write that. I'm just kidding. It's for you to find out if the accident is real or not. Nah, even though it's virtual I can't have you doing that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own them.**

 **Author's Note: Okay guys the story will officially starts in here. Haha, yeah, all of the past chapters are big introduction that I can fit into a chapter. I'm apologizing for doing that. I just don't have a clear pattern where I will go when I first started this. There will only be a change of narrative as I'm more comfortable writing on this style. That's all, please enjoy the story.**

 **A huge shout out for** ** _CandySlice_** **. Babae, eto na yung promise ko! Haha, lab yu! Para sayo 'to. :P Trip kong magtagalog eh. Haha XD Yung feeling na maunti lang tayong nakakaintindi nito. Hahaha. XD**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Merida is nervous. No, she is more than nervously. She reluctantly followed the prince like a lost puppy. The little boy who saved them is him. So what she will do now? It's not like she can turn down the marriage proposal, when she know she owes this prince everything.

Her knuckles turned into white from all the twisting she' doing with it. For the first time in her life she is conflicted with her decision. Merida is thankful that she finally found the boy after all of those years, but she hates it that he's the prince.

 _For once please stop messing with me._ The red head muttered as she looked up the bright sky. She glared at the cloudless sky with all her might. Fates hate her. It is so obvious.

On the other hand, Prince Henry observed the woman he's with on the corner of his eyes. He can see that Merida is frustrated. With the way she's twisting her hands together, the prince know that there were a lot of things running in her head.

Prince Henry sighed. His youthful face instantly resembled that of an old man. Worried lines found their way on his forehead as he stared hard at the red head that nervously fiddled and shuffle on her feet. He is not sure what he is supposed to do. He is as conflicted as her.

"This is the garden," Henry said. They stop for a moment and he opened the small wooden door separating them from the majestic view of the infamous flower adobe.

The prince made a grand sweeping gesture with his left hand as the door gave a soft click and the garden was present in her view.

A small surprised gasped escape her parted lips. Merida saw the part of the garden in the receiving room, but she doesn't have an idea that it can be this breath taking. It is like it is straight out of a fairy tale. She momentarily forgot the tension she is feeling from what happened earlier.

"… This is beautiful," she commented. Merida cannot help but gave the auburn haired prince a beaming smile. Prince Henry returned a small smile of his own. He's glad that she likes it.

The garden is full of every flower she knows. Ranging from those bloody red roses up to some rare flower vines she only saw hanging in the forest.

The pair walked around on the gravel path of the garden. The sound of crunching stones under their boots and their soft chatter accompany them. Merida asked Henry all type of questions she could think off. She'll admit that some of her questions are as senseless as they could be. The red head is making her best to distract both of them.

"Do you sell these flowers?" Merida asked the prince her eyes still wide with childish wander. She was currently gently caressing a rose petal that is almost on its full bloom.

The prince suppressed a chuckle as he watched Merida gesturing around the bushes of red roses lining the garden. He enjoy the way she tries to lift the atmosphere. For the first time he felt like he doesn't need to pretend like the prince everyone wanted him to be.

"No, we are not selling them," he answered her naïve question with a small shake of his head.

Merida wrinkled her nose and pouted a little. The prince smiled as he saw her pondering over what he said. Does she want to sell them? He thought as he continued watching her staring at the flowers.

"That's a huge waste," Merida mumbled. "You should give away it to the town. The ladies in there will like it," she commented as she dusted her hands together.

Prince Henry smiled at what she said. He'll hint his mother about it. He admits that there are too many flowers in the garden anyway.

The red head huntress and the auburn hair prince found their selves sitting side by side on the large gazebo in the heart of the garden. The tense atmosphere that disappeared a few hours ago weighs on them with much greater force.

"I'm sorry but you know that I can't do what you want," Prince Henry said seriously.

He is staring at the lace of his boots and anywhere aside from Merida. He is glad that the girl he saved and she is only the same person, but he doesn't want her to feel obligated on marrying him. He doesn't dream to force her to marry him, but he will be pushed to if she relented.

He heard a soft sigh from her. Henry shifted his gaze to her and watched as she clutched small pebbles on her fist and throw it on the small pond near them. Water splattered and ripples formed on the calm surface of the lake.

"Merida…" he whispered as frustration marks the woman's face. "Merida, we can talk about how this marriage of us will turn out. I promise I'll never push you to do anything. We will only married by name," the prince explained.

Merida stared at him. She was glad that he'll never push her into doing anything, but she felt a small twinge in her heart when she heard his last sentence. She's only a woman. Even though she never planned to be married to anyone, she doesn't want any marriage of her to be loveless like that.

The red head bit her bottom lip. After knowing the real identity of the prince, or who is he in her life and what he did, she couldn't think of backing out from the wedding now. She couldn't be an ungrateful woman. She would do anything to repay him, even though she hates it.

"You promise?" she asked him softly. Merida looked straight at his green eyes. All she could see is his sincerity and hope that she'll finally agree with him.

With a big sigh she uttered a soft yes. "I'll do it," she said. She was pained to say it, but she wants to get even with him. She knew how important this wedding for him.

A multitude of expression crossed Prince Henry's face. It started from shock, to joy and to a sincere gratitude. A big grin graced his face and Merida noticed that he has a cute teeth gap. She doesn't kow why she noticed it at all things.

She shakes her head. The red head also had another agenda. This is her chance to do it. She'll use her position now to her advantage.

"But I have a favor," Merida said as she sat straighter like a woman with a mission.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun, a cliffie! Haha, don't kill me guys. Thanks for reading this crappy story of mine and for all the support. I love you guys! Please share your thought on a review. :D**

 **Special thanks to** **CandySlice** **, Ken a.k.a.** **Momijifan Low-ki** **,** **joeanna** **,** **Dialga13** **,** **Noctus Fury** **and** **Skye-Writes-21** **for reviewing. You made my day with all of your reviews.**

 **Guest Review:**

 **Noctus Fury: Eh, I don't mean it like that. Haha, I don't think you're a stalker or interested in** ** _that._** **I actually want a semi story, but I know you're a busy fella so I wouldn't push it. So glad you like the last chapter. I plan on making a detailed chapter about it. :D**


End file.
